1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prospector tool and more particularly pertains to providing a tool that combines a variety of prospecting tools in one with a prospector tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of achieving a variety of prospecting tasks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,310 to Walen et al. discloses a mining pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,986 to Palagonia discloses a combination pick and shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,597 to Gobbi discloses a mountaineering implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,520 to Mazzo discloses a multi-purpose hand tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,768 to Ewn discloses a combined shovel and utility device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a prospector tool for providing a tool that combines a variety of prospecting tools in one.
In this respect, the prospector tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a tool that combines a variety of prospecting tools in one.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved prospector tool which can be used for providing a tool that combines a variety of prospecting tools in one. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.